Orange Sunset
by kagayakuteyuzu
Summary: 'apa dia bisa mewujudkan impianku...menjadi kehangatanku seperti matahari sore yang selama ini memberiku kehangatan!Summary gak jelas!NiouxOC! douzo yonde kudasai minnasan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai,,,,hai!Teyuzu-chan kembali lagi!maaf banyak tugas jadi gak bisa cepet bikin FF,pula2 komputer di warnet saia pas itu ada perbaikan!hadeh~ akhirnya sempet juga ngetik pas ekskul mading!*kesempatan!***

**Ya udah langsung aja, ini FF pesenan Aisa-chan yg baru aja kelar!**

**Disclaimer : masih dengan Takekon-sensei!pinjem lagi ya?^^v**

**Rated : T ya?0_o**

**Langsung aja lah douzo yonde kudasai…**

**Niou : Tumben pake gue?**

**Yuugata : Lah wong pengen…pelit amat sih…**

**Niou : Kisah nyatamu ya?**

**Yuugata : NGAWURRRRRRR!**

***bletak***

**Niou : Adau!**

**Yuugata : Udah lah lanjut baca aja!**

* * *

**ORANGE SUNSET**

'_Apakah itu hanya tersenyum merendah? Atau benci?'_

OOOOOO

Musim memasuki waktunya di Jepang. Tentunya itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak Rikkai! Tak terkecuali anak-anak kelas 9-nya! OSIS Rikkai mengadakan Darmawisata menyenangkan nan asyik di musim panas ini! Kemana lagi tempat yang identik dengan musim panas!YAKS!PANTAI PETANAHAN jadi sasaran anak2 Rikkai!*digaprat pembaca* Maksud author bukan pantai di daerah Kebumen, tapi ke AOMORI yang terkenal dengan pantainya!CIHUYYY!*ikutan gembira + tiba2 ada sepatu melayang*

Disaat semua anak kelas 9 membicarakan dan mendiskusikan hal tersebut, ada seseorang yang menghela napas kesal! Aisa Takahasi namanya! Dia duduk termenung sambil sesekalimelirik kea rah seseorang yang kadang membuatnya ingin berteriak "TIDAKK" *plak* disaat sibuk begini. Maklumlah, Aisa adalah wakil ketua di kelasnya! Yang jadi masalah, orang yang membuatnya ingin berteriak "TIDAKK" itu adalah ketua kelasnya! Orang berambut biru dengan kucir kecil di bagian bawahnya! Penipu lapangan dari Rikkai! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Masaharu Niou!

"Bisa-bisanya orang gak bener kayak dia dipilih jadi ketua! Masih mending aku!*plak!* Aisa mulai komat-kamit karena kesal. Tiba-tiba Niou yang sedang berchit-chat ria dengan teman-teman cowoknya memanggil Aisa yang sedari tadi menatapnya kesal.

"Hey Takahashi! Ngapain sih dari tadi natepin aku terus kayak gitu? Wah emank cowok ganteng kayak aku banyak fansnya ya?"

"Cih! Siapa yang ngefans sama kamu! Yang ada malah kejengkelan yang meluap-luap padamu!" Aisa dengan sangat "to the point" langsung mentjurahkan isi hatinya selama ini!*halah*

"Wah, benar kah? Padahal banyak orang penggemar tenis yang tau aku lho….Takahashi!" Niou mulai bergaya sok ganteng. "Oh ya, Takahashi, bagaimana dengan dana kelas kita untuk darmawisata? Apa sudah terkumpul?" Dengan wajah meyakinkan, ia berusaha tanya masalah Darmawisata.

"Buat apa tanya aku? Bukankah itu tugas bendahara? Tanya saja bendahara! Lagi pula, kamu ketua bukannya ikut usul atau kerja kek! Malahan hanya cengar-cengir plus chit-chat dipojokkan!" Aisa mulai kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk lebih baik pergi ke perpus untuk menenangkan diri!

'_Ah!Biar dia saja yang kerjakan tugasnya sendiri! Aku malas!'_

"Hei, Takahashi! Cepat sekali ngembeknya sih dia! Heii!" Niou berusaha memanggil Aisa! Tapi terlambat, punggungnya sudah tak terlihat lagi, tepatnya sudah "check out" dari kelas itu.

'_Menyebalkan! Dia rasa dengan senyum meyakinkan begitu, bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah! Di pelajaran kosong seperti ini, paling-paling dia hanya ngobrol terus dipojokkan! Harusnya senagai ketua kelas, dia memberi contoh kek, ke anak-anak yang lain! Benar-benar deh!' _Aisa berjalan kesal menuju perpus. Disana ia langsung mengambil beberapa komik dan membawanya ke kursi paling pojok diantara rak-rak buku. Dengan tenangnya, ia mulai terhanyut dalam alam khayalan komik…

OOOOOO

TETT….TETT…TETT….TETT

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kelas 9A bergegas mengumpulkan tugas-tugas pada jam kosong tadi, pada ketua kelas mereka.

"Niou, nih tugasku! Tolong ya?" Bunta menyodorkan kertas tugasnya.

"Hei! Jangan padaku dong! Kumpulkan semuanya pada Takahashi!" Niou kesal karena kertas-kertas milik teman-teman berjubel tak karuan di mejanya.

"Lho Takahashi tak keliatan sejak dia keluar dari kelas tadi kan?" Bunta memberi sebuah petunjuk (?) sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa pepper mint!*author alay*

"AKH! Kemana sih dia! Padahal aku harus segera ke lapangan tennis untuk ekskul! Bisa-bisa dimarahi Sanada-Fukubuchou! AKHH! Bikin orang stress aja!" Ditatanya kertas-kertas tugas di mejanya, dan segeralah Niou bergegas mencari Aisa. "Heh, Bunta, Aku mau cari Takahashi dulu! Bilang kalau Fukubuchou marah ya?" Niou meninggalkan Bunta yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Hei!Niou!..."

Niou tak menghiraukan teriakan Bunta. Ia terus berusaha mencari Aisa. Ditanyanya juga teman-teman Aisa dari kelas lain. Tapi hasilnya tetap "NIHIL". Sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar khawatir, kesal plus capek karena kemarahan Aisa itu. Dan sampailah ia ditempat yang sedari tadi belum diceknya. PERPUS!

"Permisi, apakah tadi ada anak perempuan dari kelas 9A yang datang kemari?" Niou bertanya pada penjaga perpus. Wajahnya sekarang pun sudah tak menentu.

"Wah, Dari tadi tidak ada anak kelas 9 yang kesini! Kamu Niou-kun, anggota tim tennis Rikkai kan?" Petugas yang masih terlihat muda itu malah balik bertanya.

"Ah, Ya saia Niou! Kalau begitu saya permisi!" Dengan gaya formalnya, Niou bergegas check out dari perpus. Padahal author gak ngira, Niou bisa bahasa formal kayak gitu *digaprat Niou*!

Tapi, OLALA, Niou yang sedang gelisah itu *coba bayangin!XD* menyadari sesuatu! Tidak sengaja ia melihat beberapa komik, raib dari tempatnya *emank malink!XD*!

"Hmmm…Ternyata memang disini! Dasar!" Niou yang kesal akhirnya mencari di deretan rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi. Dan benar! Di tempat duduk paling pojok plus paling blesek *halah*, Niou melihat anak perempuan berambut sebahu yang dia cari-cari sedang tertidur pulas. Disebelahnya, berjejer komik-komik, (mungkin) dengan judul yang berbeda.

_'Apa dia gak denger ada bel ya? Dasar! Bikin orang capek aja'_ Dilihatnya wajah Aisa lekat-lekat sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Aisa._'Kalau dia tidur, mukanya tenang. Tak terlihat kalau selama ini, anaknya suka marah-marah. Terlihat…manis mungkin.'_ Muka Niou mulai menampakkan semburat merah. Terpana mungkin *plak*. _'Apa-apaan sih aku ini! Tiba-tiba mukaku jadi panas kayak gini!'_ Niou memalingkan muka secara refleks sambil memegangi mukanya. Yah, tidak seharusnya dia memalingkan muka! Toh Aisa juga tak akan lihat karena dia sedang tidur di hadapannya! 'Ah! Sudahlah! Kalau memang dia tidur begini, dan aku yang membangunkannya, mungkin dia bakal berubah jadi monster *digaplak Aisa yang asli*. Lebih baik kutinggalkan dia pesan pada penjaga perpus beserta tentunya kertas-kertas tak karuan ini!' Diambilnya secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. Niou mulai menulis sebuah pesan dan setelah selesai, ia bergegas menemui penjaga perpus.

"Anu, permisi! Maaf menggangu lagi. Bisakah anda membangunkan anak perempuan disana? Saya buru-buru sekali karena ada kegiatan klub."

"Ah! Ya bisa! Memangnya dia siapa, Niou-kun? Pacarmu?"

"A…Eh! Bu…bukan! Mana mungkin aku pacaran sama dia! Dia itu Cuma wakil ketua di kelas saya!" Semburat merah kembali muncul . Formalitasnya kepada orang dihadapannya jadi Pak Buyar!Eh, maksud author (lagi-lagi) bukan Pak Buyar Winarso, Bupati Kebumen, tapi formalitas Niou yang tak karuan alias buyarrr!*digaplak Pak Bupati!XDD* "Dan tolong, setelah dia bangun, bisakah anda serahkan setumpuk kertas ini? Saya juga sudah mencantumkan pesan di dalamnya. Tolong ya, sensei?"

"Waduh? Saya dipanggil 'sensei'! Iyah deh Niou-kun! Akan saya bangunkan sekarang! Gak perlubilang dari pacarnya kan?" Sensei muda itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ti…tidak perlu! Cukup bangunkan dan serahkan saja kertas-kertas itu!" Lagi-lagi Niou keasinan alias salting XDD! Tiba-tiba ada suara derap kaki yang terdengar seperti ada di karapan kuda.

DRAP!DRAP!DRAP!DRAP!JEGLEG! "NIOU!"

Pintu perpus terbuka kencang oleh pemilik derap kaki yang tadi terdengar. Disitu berdiri seorang cowok berambut merah yang sedang ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa sih Bunta? Kamu keselek permen karet?" Niou kebingungan melihat teman sekelasnya itu ngos-ngosan begitu.

"Ini lebih parah dari keselek permen karet taok! Sanada-Fukubuchou….dia!" Bunta tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Nioupun sadar dengan perbuatannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"AKHHHH! IYA! Bunta, kamu gak usah njelasin! Ayo segera kita temui Fukubuchou! Tolong yang tadi sensei! Arigatou!" Niou menarik tangan Bunta dan mengambil langkah seribu. Penjaga perpus itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala *emank dugem?XD*

Segeralah penjaga perpus itu membangunkan Aisa yang tertidur pulas.

"Dek…dek! Bangun! Sudah bel pulang lho!

"Eh? Eng….sudah pulang?"

"Iya! Ini ada titipan dari Niou-kun!"

_'Niou-kun? Ngapain sih?' _Aisa membuka secarik kertas paling atas dari tumpukan kertas-kertas yang diserahkan penjaga perpus itu.

Tulisan di kertas : Heh, Takahashi! Aku minta maaf sama kejadian tadi! Sebagai permintaan maafku, kuserahi kau berjubel kertas tugas ini! Tolong kumpulkan ke ruang guru ya, soalnya aku ada kegiatan klub. Arigatou!^=^

"A…apa maksudnya ini!NIOUUUUUUUUUU!"

OOOOOO

Sore hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan. Itu adalah pemikiran Aisa. Sore hari yang hangat akan menghilangkan segala penat di siang yang telah lewat. Menatap matahari sore sudah jadi kebiasaan rutin Aisa disaat tidak ada kegiatan sekolah.

"Ah, nyamannya. Sinar mentari sore memang bisa membuat kita melupakan segala masalah."

"Apa iya?" Tiba-tiba seceletuk suara mengagetkan Aisa. Suara yang berasal dari orang yang dia kesali. NIOU-KUN! Mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, mimik muka Aisa langsung berubah kesal.

"Kenapa kau disini, ketua abnormal?"

"Lho, terserah aku mau disini atau kemanapun! Ya kan? Aku kan punya kaki!"

"Iya tapi kenapa kau masih pake seragam klub? Dasar anak malas belum pulang ke rumah!"

"Ini aku baru saja selesai kegiatan klub! Saat aku sedang jalan, aku melihat kamu disini sendirian kayak orang gila. Aku boleh kan duduk sambil menemanimu sebentar?"

"Aku bukan orang gila bodoh!" Semburat merah tampak menyembul diantara mimik muka Aisa yang masih kesal. Itu karena Aisa mendengar kata "menemani" diantara kalimat ejekan Niou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" tanya Niou.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" Aisa tak mempedulikan Niou di sebelahnya.

"Kau suka melihat sunset ya?" Niou bertanya lagi.

"Iya…..dan aku juga berharap bisa melihat sunset yang lebih indah daripada disini…."

"Memangnya dimana ada sunset yang lebih indah daripada yang disini? Bukannya semua matahari sore itu sama saja?"

"Di Aomori…" Dengan singkat, Aisa menjawab dan terdiam. Sunyi…Niou pun juga terdiam.

"Darmawisata besok kan ke Aomori? Impianmu sudah hampir terkabul, kan?" Tiba-tiba Niou bertanya lagi.

"Baru satu…"

"Satu? Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Ada satu impian yang belum tercapai saat melihat sunset disana."

"Apa?"

Aisa terdiam. Masih ragu untuk menjawab. Diam dan diam. Niou terus menunggu, tapi hanya desiran angin yang terdengar. Aisa terlihat melamun sambil memandangi matahari yang terpantul di air sungai.

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja? Mungkin saja aku bisa bantu mewujudkan impianmu itu?" Niou yang tadi berbaring, kini duduk sambil ditopang tangan. Aisa tersentak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Niou beberapa detik yang lalu.

_'Mewujudkan? Orang seperti ini? Apa bisa?'_

Niou terus memandang wajah Aisa. Terus menunggu jawaban karena penasaran. Aisa terus diam. Ental kaget atau berdebar-debar. Yang pasti Aisa menyembunyikan itu semua. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Aisa segera berdiri dan menenteng tasnya.

"Lho? Kau mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kan?"

"Tak perlu dijawab. Itu masalah pribadiku."

"Bukannya kau pernah bilang, jika ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

"Kapan aku bilang itu padamu?"

"Aku hanya dengar kalimat itu saat kau sedang berbincang dengan Tamaka!"

"Oh jadi kau nguping?"

"Aku tidak nguping! Aku hanya tidak sengaja dengar!"

Aisa menatap Niou dengan tajam. _'Apa yang dipikirkan anak ini? Dia memaksaku untuk membicarakan masalah pribadiku? Dia bilang juga akan membantuku? Apa maksud semua itu?'_

"Hei! Kenapa? Kau marah?" Aisa tersentak dari lamunannya. Niou masih memandang penuh harap.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, tapi aku harus pergi les. Permisi…."

"Hei! Takahashi! Jahat sekali kau menolak bantuanku! Hei!"

OOOOOO

'_Tak perlu dijawab, itu masalah pribadiku…'_

Kata-kata Aisa masih terngiang di pikiran Niou.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkannya?" Niou masih memikirkan sendiri kata-kata Aia tadi sambil memencet tombol hp-nya. Dia sedang smsan dengan teman Aisa. Biasalah….Niou kan suka ganjen ama cewek *plakkk*.

Gini nih sms-nya….

"Malem all…." Niou menunggu sambil mendengarkan musik di hapenya. Tiba-tiba ada satu anak perempuan yang membalas smsnya. _'Eh? Si Tamaka yang bales!' _Dipencetnya tombol "VIEW" di hapenya.

"Malem juga…belum tidur? Tumbenan sms?" Niou hanya terkekeh membacanya. _'Hehehehehe….yang bales temen deketnya Takahashi! Kebetulan! Tanya aja masalah Takahashi ke dia!' _ Lagi-lagi, Niou dengan cepat menekan beberapa tombol hpnya dan nge-send smsnya seperti ini - "Belum! Hehehehe! Lagi bosen aja gak ada yang sms! Eh Tamaka, kamu kan temen deketnya Takahashi. Pasti tau donk masalah yang dihadapi dia?"

Niou kembali menunggu dan belum ada 5 menit, hapenya berdering.

"Tau donk! Ada apa sih? Lu suka ama Takahashi ya?" Niou kelabakan membaca sms itu. Salting lagi deh!XD

"E…enak aja! Aku cuma pengen tau! Tadi dia gak mau jawab pas aku ngobrol ama dia!" Sms itu dia send lagi dengan muka masih menampakkan semburat merah. Kemudian hapenya berdering lagi…

"Ohhh….aku kira…yang kutau, sekarang dia sedang sedikit gundah tapi juga sedikit senang. Kau tau, sebentar lagi darmawisata ke Aomori! Dia sangat senang sekali karena itu! Tapi….kudengar,impiannya masih ada yang belum bisa ia wujudkan, yaitu….seorang pacar yang bisa menemaninya melihat sunset terindah disana. Yang bisa memberi kehangatan, sama seperti matahari tenggelam,….."

Niou yang membaca sms itu hanya diam, bingung atau apapun itu semua campur aduk,….Kini yang terngiang dipikirannya hanya kalimat ini….

'_Jadi….apakah,..aku…bisa membantunya, jika ternyata impiannya seperti itu…' _

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**YAKS! SELESE! *karena Aisa neror mulu',digaprat* Ini baru chap 1 kok!selesenya mungkin chap 2, tapi saia baru bikin kerangkanya….Tapi menurut saia ini FF buatan saia yang plg bagus!*lebay* XDD**

**Niou : hmmm…**

**Yuugata : Apa ha,hem,ha,hem?**

**Niou : mirip kayak kisah nyatamu, walau ada bagian yang di fiksikan….**

**Yuugata : A,…apa-apaan kamu!dibilangin berapa kali sih biar mudeng!*kelabakan***

**Niou : Bner kan?*njebak***

**Yuugata : UDAH LU JGN NEROR2 GUE KYK ORG YG MESEN FF INI!*digaplak ama org yang dimaksud..***

**Niou : Lha aku kan pacarnya Takahashi! Gmn sihhh!**

**Yuugata : Karepmu lah…**

**Saa…. Mohon dihujat ama di pripiew ya!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yap~ minnasan! udah lama gak update FF saia ya Tuhan~~ gomen kadang gak punya waktu update FF~ FF jepang maupun FF korea pada ngambang semua gara2 saia hilang ide dan gak pya wktu~ TT^Tta  
sekarang saia udh kelas 11 lho~ xDD *gak ada yang tanya***

**Oh ya btw, udah lebih dari setahun ini aku jadi suka boyband korea, Super Junior sama Tohoshinki (tohoshinki Jpop juga sih)~ maaf ya klu misalnya tiap aku update stat fb, mbhasnya suju ama TVXQ trus~ T^T  
tapi tenang aja~~~ JAPANESE SAIA MSH LBH BSAR DARI KOREAN SAIA~~ 80% JAPANESE,20% KOREA~~ jadi jgn marah sama saia gara2 saia skrg punya 2 aliran ya? Saia takut kalian yg temen2 pecinta japanese pada benci ke saia dan ninggalin aku~ TTATTd *nangis gaje***

**Niou : ini kapaan saia tampilnya?-.-a**

**Yuugata : ini ngapain kamu tiba2 tingkrong di ff gue?=m=a**

**Niou : Eh, gue ini tokoh utama FF ini oi~ (=A=x) *tiba2 berubah jadi iblis***

**Yuugata : GYAAAA~ IYA UDAH JGN TEROR SAIAAAA~~ aku kan cuma bercanda doankkk~~ TTATT**

**Niou : bagus,bagus akhirnya kamu sadar budakku~ kekekeke~ XDD *ketawa ala evil***

**Yuugata : WHAT THE?! BUDAK?! Sori dori mendoan ya jadi budak lu~ =A=x**

**Niou : apa lu bilang?! Lu ngajak ribut gue hah?!**

**Yuugata : OH?! Mau ngajak ribut dimana lu? Gue ladenin~**

**Niou : SHAAAA~ TRIMA Ini...**

**%^$*&$(&*^**

**^&^*&^**...&(*(*^*$%% **

**$%#$%#()E$$*&^)9**

**(pmbaca sekalian lgsung saja ke FF ya? Author lagi sedheng gara2 lagi kebawa pacarnya yg bru si Yesung sama Yunho~ *ditampol* Douzo yonde kudasai~ ^^"/)**

**Rated : masih T~ XD**

**Disclaimer : masih pinjem punya oom Takekon~ X3**

**Theme song for this chap : NO OTHER – Super Junior~ XDD *pas bgt buat yg terakhir2***

* * *

**ORANGE SUNSET**

**(Chap 2 / END)**

'...mungkin aku bisa bantu?'

Konsentrasi Aisa tiba-tiba buyar. Padahal ia sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di atas meja belajar. Kata-kata Niou terus terngiang hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Membantu? Membantu apanya! Apa dia pernah sedikit saja membantu aku di kelas?! Kurasa tidak pernah! Dia setiap hari saja sudah membuat aku kesal, apalagi mau membantu masalahku?! Bisa-bisa hancur sudah hidupku!" desah Aisa sambil komat-kamit. Mukanya memerah.

"Aku tidak boleh terus memikirkan itu! Tidah boleh!"

OOO

"3 hari lagi, kita akan berangkat ke Aomori! Rasanya tidak sabar! Disana aku mau membeli komik yang banyak ah~" ujar Tamaka yang sedang duduk di hadapan Aisa dengan sedikit gaya lebaynya itu.

"Tamaka, ngapain kamu beli komik disana? Disini saja sudah banyak yang jual kok! Ah, kamu ada-ada aja." Jawab Aisa yang sedang membaca buku, dingin. Disempatkannya ia melirik ke arah belakang Tamaka tepatnya ke arah dekat papan tulis. Disana ada Niou yang sepertinya juga sedang melirik ke arah Aisa.

"Tapi kan disana gak ada barang bagus selain komik~" rengek Tamaka pada Aisa yang saat itu sedang melamun memandangi sesuatu di belakang Tamaka. Tamaka yang melihat hal itu kemudian sedikit menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan ia pun sadar Aisa sedang berpandangan dengan siapa. Tapi Tamaka pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ehem! Ai, kau baik-baik sajakah?" tanya Tamaka membuyarkan lamunan Aisa.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Hahaha..." jawab Aisa dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya untuk menutupi perasaannya sekarang dari Tamaka. Tapi Tamaka tahu, kalau itu cuma senyum palsu.

Aisa mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dan pandangannya pada buku di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tak mau orang lain mengerti perasaannya yang sedang campur aduk itu. Tamaka masih diam memperhatikan cewek di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang tadi kau lihat! Niou-kun kan?" tanya Tamaka tiba-tiba.

Aisa cukup kaget. Air mukanya tiba-tiba menegang sesaat lalu memandang sahabatnya yang berambut dikucir satu itu.

"Mungkin..." jawab Aisa singkat lalu mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku.

"Kok mungkin? Ai, akhir-akhir ini kau keliatan aneh kau tahu?" Tamaka mulai bicara serius.

"Ah? Sou ka? Tapi aku biasa saja. Tidak ada masalah apapun kok." Jawab Aisa menatap teman dekatnya yang mulai serius itu.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa tidak, Ai. Beberapa hari ini, kau bersikap dingin ke Niou. Kau jadi sering melamun dan sepertinya terus menghindari interaksi dengan Niou. Niou juga sepertinya jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Jangan katakan semua ini bukan masalah, Ai! Ini masalah!" seru Tamaka dengan tegas.

Aisa hanya diam. Entah mengapa ia memilih diam daripada terus menerus mengikuti pembicaraannya dengan Tamaka itu. Ia hanya tak ingin terus-terusan memikirkan hal-hal tentang orang bernama MASAHARU NIOU.

"Ai, ayolah~ ceritakan padaku. Kalau kau cerita, aku akan beritahu sesuatu yang penting ini padamu." paksa Tamaka pada Aisa agar cewek berambut sebahu di hadapannya itu membicarakan apa yang terjadi antara Aisa dan Niou.

Aisa kaget. "Sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Aisa keheranan. "Apa itu?" lanjutnya

"Ng, begini. Waktu itu Niou menanyakan sesuatu tentangmu padaku." Jawab Tamaka dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Lalu?" Aisa menatap Tamaka tajam.

"Dia bertanya tentang masalah yang dihadapimu akhir-akhir ini. Kata Niou, saat bertanya denganmu masalah darma wisata, kau tak mau menjawabnya. La..lalu aku mengatakan kalau kau senang bisa darma wisata ke Aomori, hanya saja, kau sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberikan kehangatan yang sama seperti sunset disana kan?" jelas Tamaka sambil menundukkan kepala dan sedikit menatap Aisa.

Aisa makin menatap Tamaka dengan tajam. "Tamaka, kau tahu kan kalau itu masalah pribadiku? Kenapa kau malah membeberkannya ke orang lain? Apalagi Niou itu tidak tahu menahu masalah seperti itu! Dan lagi, apa mungkin dia bisa mengerti perasaanku yang seperti itu? Apa dia yang selama ini saja terus membuatku kesal bisa membantuku dalam hal seperti itu? Ah, Tamaka. Aku kecewa padamu." Aisa menjelaskan panjang lebar lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tamaka.

"Ai, maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu! Ai!" Tamaka berteriak memanggil Aisa, tapi Aisa sudah check out dari kelas.

Niou yang tak sengaja melihat Aisa keluar kelas dengan kesal, segera ikut menyusul cewek itu.

OOO

_**NIOU'S VIEW**_

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk mengerjar Aisa. Aku merasa sepertinya tadi Aisa dan Tamaka sedang membicarakanku. Bukannya aku ke-GR-an ya, tapi karena memang aku curi-curi dengar tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan selama di kelas.

Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku terlihat aneh dan berbeda dari biasanya. Aku tahu, ini pasti karena aku terus memikirkan si wakil ketua 9A itu. Apa mungkin karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantunya atau bagaimana, hanya saja, di dalam hati kecilku aku ingin sekali membantu cewek itu. Tapi, aku kurang paham masalah yang menyangkut dengan hal yang bernama CINTA seperti itu. Selama ini mungkin bisa dibilang aku sering menggodanya, menyerahkan semua tugas-tugas kelas yang seharusnya dikerjakanku padanya, pokoknya semua hal yang pasti membuat muka manisnya itu kesal. Aku pun sadar, aku selama ini tak bisa banyak membantunya, tapi sungguh entah mengapa masalah ini aku ingin sekali membantunya walau aku tahu aku tak paham.

Tiba-tiba tepat di depan lab IPA, aku menangkap sosok si wakil ketua kelas 9A itu sedang berjalan cukup lunglai. Aku bisa menebak mungkin dia sedang kebingungan dan kecewa berat, atau malah menangis?

Segera ku dekati ia dan kuraih tangan kanannya agar dia tak kabur.

"Takahashi..." panggilku padanya. Dia cukup kaget karena aku dengan tiba-tiba meraih tangannya. Air mukanya yang kaget, tapi disela-sela itu, dia sedang merasa kecewa berat. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sepetinya dia baru saja menangis atau mungkin belum, aku kurang tahu.

"Niou? Ma...mau apa kau?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Nada suaranya terdengar agak membentak tapi juga agak gelisah.

"Aku mencarimu." Jawabku singkat. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya.

"Jangan bilang kau mencariku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu sekarang? Kau tahu, aku sedang bad mood dan malas mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu sekarang." gerutu Aisa dengan kesal. Mukanya terlihat lucu sekali dengan bibir manyun dan muka memerah.

"Ah, bukan aku tidak memintamu seperti itu. Aku...cuma ingin mengatakan sesuatu." aku mengelak dari opini Aisa yang mengira aku akan memberinya tugas. Aku menemui Aisa seharusnya untuk mengatakan tentang perkataanku padanya waktu itu. Hanya saja aku kehilangan kata-kataku.

"Oh, oke. Tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku dulu. Aku juga ingin bicara empat mata denganmu." jawab Aisa dengan muka makin memerah dan sedikit kesal.

Aku sadar ternyata sedari tadi aku masih memegangi tangan Aisa. Aku lalu melepas pegangan tanganku dengan segera sebelum Aisa tambah marah. Aku mulai salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Betapa bodohnya aku ini, kenapa sedari tadi masih memegang tangan Aisa?

"Oke, oke! Sekarang biar aku dulu yang bicara." Aisa memintaku untuk bicara lebih dulu seraya berkacak pinggang. Aku memperhatikannya untuk mendengar sesuatu yang sepertinya penting itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa sepertinya kau sangat suka ikut campur dalam urusanku? Kau tahu, aku sangat tak suka itu. Apalagi aku rasa kau tak akan mengerti tentang bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Bukankah kau seharusnya sadar kalau kau selama ini saja selalu menimpakan semua tugasmu padaku? Kenapa malah sekarang dengan senang hati kau menawariku bantuan sampai-sampai kau malah mencari tahu seperti apa masalahku? Lalu setelah kau tahu seperti apa, apakah kau mengerti bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya? Kurasa juga tidak! Lalu jika tidak, apa sekarang kau masih tetap teguh dengan pendirianmu sebelumnya, Masaharu Niou?" terang Aisa sungguh sangat panjang. Dia menatapku tajam seakan-akan dia ingin aku menyerah.

Aku cukup bingung harus berkata apa, menjawab apa, dan berbuat apa. Sungguh aku sangat bingung. Aku belum menetapkan hati sepenuhnya untuk membantu Aisa. Kalau memang aku ingin membantunya, apakah itu berarti aku harus menjadi PACARNYA? Kalau iya, biar kukatakan terus terang pada kalian yaang membaca FF ini (?) bahwa aku juga masih bingung dengan perasaanku akhir-akhir ini. Apakah sebenarnya aku mencintainya dari dasar lubuk hatiku bukan karena ingin membantunya mencapai impiannya itu atau malah ternyata tidak?

"Hei? Kenapa diam saja? Ayo jawab? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menyerah ya? Bagus lah kalau begitu, akhinya kau sadar juga." Tanya Aisa membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sesaat lalu menatapnya dengan santai.

"Heh? Takahashi, apakah kau sebegitu berharapnya padaku untuk membantumu? Biar kukatakan padamu, waktu itu aku cuma bercanda kau tahu! Aku tidak benar-benar ingin membantumu! Mana mungkin aku membantumu untuk masalah sepele seperti itu? Seharusnya kau sendiri bisa menyelesaikannya, asal... kau memperbaiki sikap kasarmu itu. Kalau seperti itu kan, banyak tuh cowok yang bakal menyukaimu! Banyak cowok tidak menyukaimu itu karena sikapmu yang suka marah-marah, kasar, dan tidak ada manis-manisnya seperti ini. Setelah tahu bahwa ternyata impianmu di Aomori itu cuma seorang pacar, mana mungkin lah aku membantumu menjadi pacarmu. Kau itu tidak ada manis-manisnya kau tahu? Hahaha... lucu sekali kau menganggap serius apa yang kubicarakan waktu itu. Sampai-sampai kau berubah jadi lebih pendiam dan jadi menghindariku. Hahaha.." Betapa bodohnya mungkin aku mengatakan hal seperti ini. Sungguh kenapa aku malah tertawa? Aku tertawa mungkin karena saking bingungnya untuk berkata apa. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain dengan gaya sikapku yang keliatan sombong seperti ini. Mungkin dengan tertawa semuanya bakal selesai ya? Apakah Aisa juga ikut tertawa karena kebodohanku ini?

PLAKKK

Tiba-tiba aku yang sedang tertawa merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam keras ke pipi kiriku. Aku sadar ternyata Aisa menamparku! Terasa perih sekali rasanya. Rasanya seperti baru saja disadarkan dari mimpi burukku akhir-akhir ini.

Aku berhenti tertawa lalu memegangi pipiku. Aku masih tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Aisa padaku beberapa detik yang lalu. Ku tatap wajah Aisa perlahan. Dia terlihat sangat sangat kesal. Bulir-bulir air mata terlihat menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari kedua matanya yang menatap tajam ke arahku. Nafasnya terputus-putus mungkin karena saking kesalnya padaku.

"Kau...kau sangat sangat bodoh Niou-kun." Dengan lirih Aisa mengatakan hal itu padaku. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkanku yang masih menahan sakit di pipi kiriku ini.

Aku masih terdiam dengan memegangi pipiku ini. Lalu aku bergumam,

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh Aisa..."

OOO

_**AISA'S VIEW**_

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Niou akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang kalau aku ini tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali? Dia bilang kalau aku tidak punya pacar karena aku selalu bersikap kasar pada semua cowok! Dan lagi DIA SUDAH MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU! Padahal setiap hari aku tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa konsentrasi, itu semua karena kata-kata Niou waktu itu. Sungguh entah mengapa aku ingin memastikan apakah itu benar. Lalu setelah tahu kalau Tamaka sudah bilang ke Niou tentang impianku, aku benar-benar ingin sekali memastikan, apakah setelah dia tahu, dia akan tetap membantuku? Jika ternyata itu benar, berarti Niou akan menjadi pacarku?

Tapi ternyata tidak! Dia sudah mempermainkan perasaanku! Sungguh aku sangat sangat kesal setelah ia mengatakan semuanya terus terang seperti itu! Tapi anehnya, kenapa aku terus menangis seperti ini padahal aku sedang sangat kesal padanya? Apakah dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku benar-benar sangat mengharapkan Niou menjadi pacarku? Apakah sebenarnya aku menyukainya karena terus memikirkannya dan karena kedekatan kami sebagai ketua dan wakil kelas 9A? Bisa dibilang, aku sangat kesal dan juga sangat sedih.

Aku mengusap semua air mata yang membasahi pipiku sebelum aku masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel istirahat usai dibunyikan. Aku harus bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kubetulkan rambutku, kuusap mataku yang sebam, lalu aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

OOO

_**NORMAL VIEW**_

TETTTT...TETTT...TETTT...TETTT...

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi nyaring. Aisa dengan dingin memasukkan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas miliknya. Tamaka yang duduk di meja belakang menatap Aisa yang keliatannya masih murung.

_'Apa aku sebegitu keterlaluannya ya, sampai Aisa sangat kecewa padaku? Sepertinya tadi dia menangis sampai matanya terlihat sebam seperti itu. Mungkin secepatnya aku harus minta maaf.'_ pikir Tamaka dalam hati. Setelah ia selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, ia bergegas menghampiri Aisa yang masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

"Ai,.." panggil Tamaka seraya ia duduk berhadapan dengan Aisa.

"Hmmm?" jawab Aisa hanya bergumam ria.

"Kau sungguh marah padaku? Tolong maafkan aku Ai..." pinta Tamaka dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku sudah tidak marah denganmu, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku." Jawab Aisa dingin.

"Benarkah?! Tapi kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku Ai? Jangan-jangan belum sepenuhnya kau memaafkanku?" tanya Tamaka seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak, bukan karena kau kok! Tenang saja!" Aisa menatap Tamaka lalu tersenyum.

Tamaka sadar kalau Aisa tak tersenyum palsu padanya. Hanya saja, Tamaka merasa ada sesuatu yang Aisa sembunyikan darinya.

"Kalau bukan berarti karena apa? Ayolah ceritakan padaku! Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku, jika ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa bantu, ya kan?" tanya Tamaka lagi.

Aisa kembali murung lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Karena Niou, Tamaka..." jawab Aisa murung.

Tamaka kaget, "HAH?! Memangnya ada apa Ai? Ceritakan padaku!" pinta Tamaka seraya menggebrak meja karena kaget.

"Aku akan ceritakan padamu, tapi jangan disini. Bagaimana kalau sambil beli parfait?"

OOO

"HAH?! Berani-beraninya si Niou tengik itu mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu padamu Ai?!" Tamaka kaget setelah Aisa menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Niou. Sambil memakan parfaitnya, Tamaka berkomat-kamit ria karena saking kesalnya.

"Apa perlu aku labrak sekalian si Niou tengik itu? Biar kukasih pelajaran karena udah nyakitin hatimu, Ai!" tanya Tamaka dengan nada kesal sambil mengacung-acungkan sendoknya ke arah Aisa.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak usah Tamaka. Tadi...setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung menamparnya dengan keras." Jawab Aisa dengan nada seperti menyesal.

"MENAMPARNYA?! Yang bener? Wah ternyata Ai hebat juga, hahahaha!" Tamaka kaget lalu tertawa atas sikap teman dekatnya yang ternyata lebih hebat darinya itu.

"Menurutku, setelah menamparnya rasanya semua rasa kesalku hilang. Hanya saja... malah perasaan sedih meluap dari dasar hatiku. Aku bingung kenapa begini Tamaka. Kenapa aku malah sedih dan menangis setelah menamparnya?" Mata Aisa mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lho? Kok malah sedih setelah menamparnya? Harusnya kan senang gitu lho! Aneh kamu ini Ai!" Tamaka menenangkan Aisa agar tak menangis.

"Sepertinya, aku menyukainya Tamaka.." kata Aisa dengan lirih.

"HAH?! Ai, kamu ini jangan terus-terusan bikin aku kaget donk~ Masa bisa-bisanya kamu suka sama si ketua abnormal itu?!" Tamaka kali ini kaget setengah mati dengan apa yang dikatakan Aisa padanya.

"Sepertinya iya, soalnya aku sedih sekali waktu dia bilang tidak jadi membantuku. Padahal, awalnya aku sangat mengharapkannya, walau aku terus mengelak padamu maupun diriku sendiri. Aku terus pura-pura seperti terus menghindarinya, karena setiap hari aku hanya memikirkan kata-katanya waktu itu. Jadi setiap aku ada didekatnya, pasti aku akan ingat lagi dengan kata-katanya yang membuatku tercengang waktu itu. Makanya aku terus menghindar." terang Aisa pada Tamaka.

Tamaka pun akhirnya paham, ternyata benar kalau teman dekatnya itu sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Ya sudah Aisa. Kau yang sabar saja. Masih banyak kok cowok yang lebih baik dari Niou-kun. Jangan bersedih terus ya Ai? Impianmu yang satu itu, tidak perlu kau kabulkan sekarang. Itu kan lumayan sulit buatmu. Lebih baik kamu berharap saja agar impianmu yang ingin melihat sunset di Aomori bakal benar-benar tercapai, ya? Aku akan menemanimu kok liat sunset disana~" Tamaka menepuk-nepuk pundak Aisa.

"Makasih ya, Tamaka?" Aisa tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata yang menggantung di matanya. Untuk sementara Aisa bisa merasa tenang dan lega karena sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Tamaka.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu makan tuh parfaitmu! Entar meleleh lho! Kalau gak kamu makan, biar aku saja sini yang makan!"

OOO

Hari yang ditunggu anak-anak kelas 9 Rikkaidai Fuzoku telah tiba! DARMAYANI PERMATASARI! XDD *ditampol* Eh bukan maksudku DARMA WISATA KE AOMORIII~ bukan nama tengah dan nama belakangnya author ff ini! Pagi-pagi sekali, anak-anak kelas 9 Rikkai sudah banyak yang berkumpul di halaman SMP Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Sanada sedang mengurus bis-bis yang digunakan anak-anak nantinya, Renji yang sedang mengurus konsumsi, dan Jackal sedang bersantai dengan Bunta. Pokoknya hampir semua sudah berkumpul, kecuali tokoh utama cewek dan cowok di FF ini juga teman dekat mereka masing-masing.

Yagyuu dan Niou baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah. Niou masih terlihat murung karena dia masih mengingat jelas kejadian di depan lab IPA 3 hari yang lalu. Yagyuu cuma memandangi teman dekatya itu dengan heran. Tapi ia tahu kalau pasti Niou sedang memikirkan seseorang.

"Hei, Masaharu. Kau sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yagyuu yang berjalan di belakang Niou.

Niou hanya diam saja. Terlihat ia sedang berjalan sambil melamun.

"Masaharu, kalau kau memang ada masalah dengan cewek bilang saja. Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sering menatap Takahashi-chan si wakil ketua kelasmu kan?" Yagyuu sedikit senyum-senyum sendiri seraya menepuk pundak cowok berambut biru muda itu.

"Kau jangan membuatku tambah kesal Hiroshi! Nanti elo gue gurame* lho!" jawab Niou kesal. Semburat merah menyembul dari pipinya. (gurame = gamprat/tampol, itu bahasa yang biasanya author sama temen2 author gunain disekolah kalau lagi ledek-ledekan~ XDD)

"Hahaha, iya deh enggak lagi! Tapi Masaharu, kalau memang kau suka tembak aja! Ato perlu nih gue jadi elu buat nembak dia?" Yagyuu makin cengingiran.

"Eh! Jangan, oon! Gue yang suka kenapa elu yang nembak? Lagian kalau gue tembak, matilah entar! Agak dipikir dikit napah?!" jawab Niou tambah kesal. Entah mengapa nih Niou harusnya sadar yang oon siapa. Mana ngata2in pacarnya author oon pula~ =A=a *digorok*

"Gubrak dah, yang oon siapa pula. Makjan~ (-m-"a)" gumam Yagyuu lirih.

"Apa lu bilang?" tanya Niou yang sepertinya mendengar Yagyuu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah, kamu salah dengar kali. Nah ternyata bener kan elu suka sama Takahashi-chan? Udah pokoknya gini aja, kamu nyatakan saja perasaan sukamu padanya, apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Aku yakin dia juga sedang mengharapkanmu kok. Sudah ya, sampai ketemu disana! Ganbaru!" Yagyuu menepuk pundak Niou lalu segera berlari ke arah bisnya.

"Hah?" Niou kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan cowok berkacamata itu. Tapi Niou mulai sadar, dia memang tak ingin kehilangan Aisa.

OOO

Akhirnya pun setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, anak-anak Rikkai sampai di Aomori. Anak-anak Rikkai segera pergi ke penginapan yang memang dekat dengan pantai itu. Jam menunjukan pukul 05.00 pm, Aisa dan Tamaka dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mereka. Aisa tidak sabar ingin segera melihat sunset yang ia impi-impikan itu.

"Tamaka! Ayo cepat! Kita harus cepat mencari angel yang bagus untuk melihat sunset! Sepertinya kalau dari tebing di daerah sana lumayan bagus deh!" Aisa dengan girang meminta Tamaka untuk cepat-cepat.

"Maaf Ai, sepertinya badanku kurang enak. Aku harus istirahat. Sungguh aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu." Dengan nada menyesal, Tamaka merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Aisa terlihat kecewa, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Tak apa Tamaka. Aku akan lihat sendiri. Kau istirahat saja ya?" Aisa menyelimuti Tamaka dengan selimut lalu segera keluar dari kamar setelah ia kembali tersenyum ke Tamaka.

Aisa berjalan dengan sedikit kecewa. Ia memain-mainkan kamera digital di tangannya, men-on off kan kamera itu terus menerus selama ia berjalan ke arah tebing yang sepertinya tempat bagus untuk melihat sunset.

Beralih ke Tamaka. Tamaka sekarang sedang mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar penginapan Niou dan Yagyuu. Ternyata tadi dia hanya pura-pura sakit di hadapan Aisa. Ia celingak-celinguk memastikan tidak ada guru atau orang lain yang melihatnya. Diketuknya pintu kamar Niou perlahan, lalu dengan segera pintu terbuka oleh Niou sendiri.

"Kebetulan kau yang membuka pintu!" seru Tamaka lirih.

"Hah? Ngapain kau disini? Mau ku laporkan guru kau hah?" tanya Niou lirih. Ia terlihat heran campur kesal.

"Sudah jangan banyak cakap! Kita tidak punya waktu lama nih! Aku ingin minta tolong padamu! Aisa sekarang ada di tebing sebelah timur. Tadi kulihat dia berjalan lunglai ke arah tebing itu! Sepertinya ia sedang kecewa berat karena tidak ada yang menemaninya melihat sunset. Aku takut dia mau bunuh diri Niou-kun!" terang Tamaka dengan muka berakting gelisah.

Niou kaget setengah mati, "HAH! Yang benar kau Tamaka! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" Niou segera berlari menuju tebing timur dimana Aisa dikabarkan akan "bunuh diri".

"Hehehe~ berjuanglah Niou-kun!"

OOO

Aisa memotret suasana sore hari yang tentram itu dengan kamera digitalnya. Angin laut yang semilir membelai rambutnya dan burung camar yang terbang kesana kemari membuat Aisa bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihannya.

Tapi karena lama kelamaan ia bosan, ia terduduk di atas batu karang yang memang menyusun tebing batu yang ia singgahi itu. Lagi-lagi Aisa mulai murung. Bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia mulai meringkuk sambil menangis, walau kehangatan matahari sore menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hanya kau lah matahari sore, yang selalu memberi aku kehangatan di kala aku senang maupun sedih." gumam Aisa lirih.

"Takahashi? Hosh..hosh..." Tiba-tiba seceletuk suara yang dikenal Aisa membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengenal suara ini dan entah mengapa suara ini membuat pikirannya selalu tenang. Aisa kemudian menoleh seraya menghapus air matanya. Ia kaget melihat orang yang memanggilnya terlihat sangat lelah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sungguh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat senang melihat Niou setelah 3 hari yang lalu ia menamparnya. Walaupun ia juga masih merasa kesal melihat Niou yang waktu itu mempermainkan hatinya.

"Ma..mau apa kau kesini?" Dengan nada gengsi dan kesal, Aisa bertanya tentang maksud Niou menghampirinya.

"Ta..tadi Tamaka bilang kalau kau mau bunuh diri karena masih kecewa berat dengan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Jadi aku cepat-cepat kesini untuk memastikannya" Jawab Niou terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak sedang mau bunuh diri kok," Aisa sedikit tercengang dengan kata-kata Niou. _'Jadi dia ke sini karena mencemaskankku?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

"Jadi Tamaka membohongiku ya? Sial!" Niou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena merasa ia telah dibohongi. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Aisa.

"Se...sedang apa kau disini? Apakah kau masih kesal padaku?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Aisa. Aisa agak kaget dengan sikap Niou itu.

"Bukankah kau tahu aku sedang apa?" jawab Aisa kesal seraya memalingkan muka. Semburat merah menyembul di pipinya. "Aku...masih kesal dan ingin menamparmu lagi rasanya!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ho-o. Iya...aku tahu kau sedang apa. Impianmu sudah terkabul semua kan?" tanya Niou sambil menatap matahari yang mulai memasuki peraduannya. Mukanya tiba-tiba memerah karena salah tingkah.

Aisa kaget lalu membalikkan mukanya ke arah Niou. "Maksudmu?" tanya Aisa yang tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Niou.

Niou menghela nafas lalu menatap Aisa. "Impian melihat sunset di Aomori dan melihatnya bersama seorang pacar yang memberimu kehangatan layaknya matahari sore ini." Jawab Niou dengan tatapan lembut.

Aisa semakin kaget. Mukanya semakin merah.

"Impianku yang terkabul itu cuma satu kau tahu? Yang kedua gagal!" seru Aisa kesal karena tingkah Niou yang seperti mengejeknya. _'...karnamu!'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ku tegaskan padamu sekarang, AKU MENCINTAIMU AISA.." Dengan tegas Niou menyatakan perasaannya ke Aisa. "Maafkan aku waktu itu aku menyakitimu. Itu...karena, saat itu aku sedang sangat sangat bingung untuk mengatakannya. Ya, mungkin kau benar, aku memang payah dalam hal seperti itu." Niou menundukkan kepalanya ambil garuk-garuk kepala karena salting. Mukanya tambah memerah. "Jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku janji akan memberimu kehangatan melebihi matahari sore ini." Niou menatap Aisa lagi.

Aisa hanya terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena senang. Sungguh Aisa sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa menemukannya, seorang pacar yang ia sangat inginkan.

"Aku...aku juga minta maaf karena waktu itu menamparmu. Mungkin karena selama ini aku gengsi atau bagaimana, aku terus mengelak, kalau sebenarnya, aku...juga menyukaimu..." jawab Aisa dengn muka memerah karena malu.

Niou tercengang mendengar kata-kata Aisa. Saking senangnya, ia memeluk Aisa secara tiba-tiba. Aisa kaget, tapi kemudian ia menangis senang di pelukkan Niou.

"Terima kasih, Aisa" gumam Niou lirih.

Niou kemudian melepas pelukannya, dan sejenak ia menatap Aisa. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan mukanya untuk mencium Aisa, tapi tiba-tiba...

"HYAHHHHH~ Ada pasangan mesum disini ternyataaaa~" seru Tamaka dan anak-anak tim regular tenis Rikkai mengagetkan Niou dan Aisa.

"Apa-apaan kalian hah?" tanya Niou kesal. Mukanya merah padam karena malu.

"Tadi aku liat lho Niou! Ternyata kau romantis juga!" seru Bunta kegirangan disambut dengan gelak tawa anak-anak yang lain.

"Dasar kalian ini!" Niou yang kesal mengejar kawan-kawan satu timnya itu. Tamaka mendekati Aisa dan mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. Aisa pura-pura marah dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

_'Sungguh, suasana keceriaan seperti ini, sama hangatnya dengan matahari sore yang mulai bersembunyi di ufuk sana.'_

**THE END**

* * *

**YAKS~ AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA~ langsung ku post ini, jadi maaf gak kurefisi kalau ada yang salah~ saia mah no comment, tapi buat kalian yang baca, harap kasih kripik dan sarannya oke?XDD**

**Pokoknya kalau aku sempat lagi, aku mau post FF SJku ya~ tapi bru chap 1 sih~ kekeke~ biasa saia kan author ngambangers dari kasta paliya~ xDD *halah*  
**

**karena saia menyadari saia author kasta paliya,jadi masalah typo yg brtebaran dimklumin ya?X3 *plak*  
**

**Saa, arigatou udah baca~ minta kripik dan sarannya nya?X3/**


End file.
